


Disaster Averted

by 4Kennedy



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Badass Daisy, Community: femslash100, F/F, First Kiss, Nerd Jemma, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6265714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz convinces Jemma to tutor one of the coolest kids in the school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disaster Averted

**Author's Note:**

> Table/Prompt: Alternate Universes - #9 High School   
> Betaread by the awesome lanalucy, who also suggested the title.

“Think about the extra credit points,” Fitz said to Jemma. When he saw her glaring at him he raised his hands. “I know, you don’t need them. Look at it this way… you’d do a good deed – help a poor soul to understand the amazing world of biochemistry.”  

Jemma had to admit she liked the idea of giving private lessons. She enjoyed talking about science. She had no friends apart from Fitz; no one liked her – the other kids laughed at her and she tried to be invisible. Maybe this was her chance to make a new friend.   

That was before Jemma found out who she was supposed to tutor.   

Daisy Johnson – also known as Skye – one of the coolest, most badass girls in the school. Skye was all black clothes, dark alluring eyes, cute haircut, and a smile that knocked Jemma’s socks off.   

“Jemma?” Fitz brought her back to the present.   

“It’ll be a disaster. I’ll make a fool of myself.” Jemma felt the color drain from her cheeks.   

“You’ll be fine.”  

*********************************************************************  
A couple of private lessons later, Jemma asked Skye, “You don’t need tutoring, do you?”   

“No, not really.” Skye smiled at her, making Jemma’s stomach flutter. “Just wanted a chance to spend some time alone with you.”  

“W-why?”  

Skye leaned in. “To find out if you play for the same team,” she husked. “I think you do.”   

Then Skye captured her lips and Jemma decided there was no impending disaster after all.  

The End


End file.
